The League of Assassins
by Annabella Petrova
Summary: Percy Jackson was betrayed by almost everyone he's ever loved. His half-brother has been the center of attention. Thalia, Nico, the Stolls, Grover, Katie, Juniper, Jason, Piper, Reyna, Leo, and even Clarisse run away with him. They meet Chaos, join him, and lost friends reunite. And together, with the sisters and brother armies, they form, the League of Assassins. posted on Wattpad
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Do you know why you're here?" Salvatore asked, evilly.

"N-no," The terrified man stuttered.

"Do you know who I am?" Salvatore tested.

"N-no," The man said again.

"Do you know what your fate is?" Salvatore asked again, more and more cruelly than before.

"N-no," The man whispered, frightened than ever. With one swift movement, Salvatore had his knife out, and slit the stranger's throat. Salvatore's once sea green eyes, now black as night flashed in victory.

**_~Flashback~_**

**_Percy Jackson walked into the border of Camp Half-Blood, smiling victoriously. He looked at the ring inside a velvet gold case, planning on giving it to his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. He went to his cabin, going to freshen up a bit. As he went, he heard giggling from the lake._**

**_ "Oh, Samuel," She moaned. Percy turned only to see a head of curly blonde hair, curled like a princess'._**

**_ 'It couldn't be,' He thought. But, apparently, luck wasn't on his side that night. He saw Annabeth laying on the ground with some black haired demigod, on top, his hand under her shirt. He felt a tear run down his face._**

**_ "Don't tease me, Seaweed Brain," She whispered, gasping as his fingers moved inside her clit. Percy turned away and ran to his cabin. _**

**_Sobbing, he put on a brave face, and walked out, when he heard the dinner bell. He sat down at his usual table, ignoring the glares from the other campers._**

**_ "Attention, attention everyone!" Poseidon's voice announced. "I would like to congratulate my favorite son for defeating a hydra and 4 empousai,"_**

**_ Percy fumed, as Poseidon reached his hand out for Samuel._**

**_ "Wait!" Thalia's voice rang out. "Percy's your favorite! And most powerful!"_**

**_ "Since when?" Samuel scoffed._**

**_ "Since always, you egotistic freak," Thalia snarled. "He not only saved Olympus once, but twice!"_**

**_ "I doubt it," One of Samuel's followers scoffed. "He's just an attention seeking idiot, I bet,"_**

**_ "Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. Me?!" Percy boomed. _**

**_ "Sorry," He apologized, before adding something else. "An attention seeking, misery making, idiot,"_**

**_ "Who'd I put in misery?" Percy snarled._**

**_ "Annabeth," He simply replied. "You put her under so much pain, for leaving."_**

**_ "I left because I was going to prove to Athena, that I am worthy enough to _****marry ****_her," Percy snarled, as the whole dining room froze._**

**_ "W-what?" Annabeth's voice quivered._**

**_ "You heard me, you little slut," He growled._**

**_ "No, no, I'll be with you," She sobbed running to hug him, but he pushed her away. "Let's just pretend this never happened."_**

**_ "I don't think so," He said, disgustedly, watching the sobbing blonde clinging to his arm. He roughly pushed her away, and turned around to leave. He threw the engagement box on the ground, revealing a .51 carat diamond ring inside. On the side, smoothly printed Percy + Annabeth. He swiftly walked out the dining room. His friends following them one by one. They walked back to the beach together._**

**_~Flashback stops~_**

Captrix walked over to the dead man and Salvatore, swaying her hips, and watching Salvatore's eyes flew down.

"Let's go home," She whispered, seductively in his ear.

"I think," He started gripping her waist possessively. "I would like that,"

"I knew you would," She giggled, pecking his lips.

**_~Flashback continues~_**

**_ "Percy," Piper said. "Why don't we make our own family, just our friends together, we all run away?"_**

**_"I'd like that idea," Percy agreed. He saw his friends nod, liking the suggestion. They all ran off that night._**

**_For the next few weeks they wandered around New York. Chaos found them in an alley, talking. He asked if they wanted to join him, and they agreed. They brought back Luke, Ethan, Bianca, Silena, and Charles. They got Zoë back from the stars. _**

**_They say Zoë and Percy got together. But that's no rumor. That's them. _**

****A/N

This is my 1st story on , this is already posted on wattpad, my account annabellep999

DISCLAIMER: All rights go to Rick Riordan, I repeat, all rights go to Rick Riordan

I only own a few characters and the storyline


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Follow the Leader

3016

Salvatore's POV

Ah, nothing better than the smell of rotting flesh. Note the sarcasm.

It's true; I was once, Perseus Jackson, savior of Olympus, twice. Salvatore means savior in Italian. I'm still the same ass-kicking Percy, just with a few changes.

For one, I'm 5 times more serious. Another one, I am 100 times stronger, faster, challenging. After all, I am the heir to Chaos. Last one, I do not, love _Annabeth_ anymore, instead I love Zoë.

Anyways, all of us; Zoë AKA Captrix, Piper AKA Magnificus, Jason AKA Caelum, Clarisse AKA Bellator, Nico AKA Exanimalis, Thalia AKA Scintille, Travis Stoll AKA Ludus, Connor AKA Ridere, Katie AKA Sanitas, Reyna AKA Dux, Leo AKA Ignis, Calypso AKA Maledixit, Ethan AKA Midvicus, Luke AKA Proditor, Bianca AKA Sacrificium, Silena AKA Speculatore, Beckondorf AKA Ferrarius, were all playing Follow the Leader.

The object of this game is not the stupid child game you used to play when you were 5, but a dangerous, speed game that involves balance, skill, and senses. The most challenging part about this game is; no powers. No matter what, you cannot use your powers.

"You comin' or not, Salvatore?" Caelum asked, impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't get your lightning bolts in a twist," I grinned back at him as he sent me a not-funny look.

"Ugh, I swear, you two are the most childish out of everyone here," Sanitas rolled her once brown now steel black eyes.

"They barely changed," Scintille snickered. I shot her a glare, as she rolled her once electric blue eyes, which are now midnight black. Each of us has a certain color of black for our eyes. Mine is jet black, matching my hair color.

"Are we gonna talk?" Proditor asked, before smirking. "Or play?"

"Let's play," I challenged. I ran, the others following, trying to catch up.

Captrix and Maledixit already did. I jumped off the roof of the Alpha building, the others on my tail. I quickly climbed the Beta building, landing on my feet when I reached the penthouse. I did a back flip, wind blowing in my face. I smirked as Captrix and Maledixit did cartwheels. I stuck out my tongue at them.

"Ha, ha," I taunted. "Try to Follow the Leader,"

"Less talk, cocky idiot," Maledixit shouted at me, making me pout, but run faster.

"You know," I panted, shouting. "I liked you better cursed!"

"You're so mean," She muttered over the wind. I smirked, jumping above the Alpha building.

The others jumped up to the penthouse, following us. I did flips and slid on the rails of the staircase, disturbing the other apprentices of the Beta building that were getting ready.

The game lasted about another 2 hours, before we decided we were too hungry. We walked to our usual table in the dining room, the one in the middle. We walked over, my hand resting on Captrix's waist. I sat down at the left side of the head of the table, Jason all the way across.

Captrix put one leg over the other, as she sat next to me.

Magnificus sat next to Caelum, her brown hair in her signature braid, her head resting on Jason's shoulder, as her eyes closed wishing what she wants to eat. I felt my eyes close, and I wished what I wanted.

"Potato and Thyme Fondant," I whispered. It appeared in front of me, and I stared at it in hunger. I attacked it, shoving one into my mouth.

"Slow down, Salvatore," Captrix warned, sweetly. I rolled my eyes, ignoring her warning.

"All warriors report to the auditorium," The speaker boomed. "I repeat; all warriors report to the auditorium."

We all walked to the huge room. It looked like a huge movie theater with comfy couches. We sat down, two a seat. Captrix sat on my lap, my arms rested around her.

Chaos walked to the stage, tapping the microphone.

"I have some bad news, everyone," Chaos replied. "Camp Half-Blood is in danger, everyone is rising again. Kronos, Gaea, the giants, each one wants revenge,"

"If I may, Chaos," I stood up, bowing. "Why does this involve us?"

"The campers need our help," He muttered, quietly, hoping I didn't hear. My black eyes turned red in fury.

"What?" I demanded. The others winced, and scooted away from me. But Captrix didn't. She just readjusted my arms around her and turned her head to start whispering things to calm me down. I eventually did, but my jaw and hands were still clenched.

"Why?" I asked. "Last time I heard, they got a new hero,"

"Please," One of the audience members scoffed. "Sanitas and Ludus told me he just hid like a baby, and let Sanitas and Ludus fight the monsters."

"It is true, but still," Captrix said with disgust. "Why us? Why can't the Nocturnal Knights do it?"

"My daughters and son's army will be accompanying you," Chaos explained. The Star Soldiers cheered, happy that they will be accompanied with our sister army. "Same with Ananke and Erebus' armies,"

The crowd cheered louder. Our brother and sisters armies will make all of us invincible, stronger, and prophetic, letting us see better of the future.

"You leave," Chaos sighed. "Tomorrow."

So...review or fave or follow!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Home Sweet Home, Not

Salvatore's POV

We left for New York at dawn. We sailed the Night Cruiser with Erebus, Ananke, and Nyx's soldiers. Nocturna came over to us, with her bow resting over her shoulder.

"Salvatore," She greeted, smirking. I nodded at her in a 'hey' manner.

"What's up, Queen Bee," I returned, smirking. She glared at the last time we met. Not a nice memory, really. Let's just say, she really hates bees now.

"I get that we _have _to go back to the stupid camp, but _why_?" She whined, pouting. I slapped her cheek lightly.

"Don't pout," I mocked. "It doesn't look good on 2, 000 year old girls."

"You're mean," She snapped, sticking her tongue out.

"I know that," I smiled. I looked at the old clock and the red button under it. I walked over and pressed it, signaling the call for a meeting. All three teams ran into the meeting room.

"Alright," I yelled, slapping my hand down on the table, signaling them to SHUT UP! The room quieted down, staring at me. "Now, we need to discuss how we're gonna make the totally awesome scene, when we get there,"

"A totally dramatic one?" Kimberly suggested.

"Yeah," Kennedy agreed. "Like we all transform into our animal form,"

"Yeah," Aurora replied. "But, I want to be formed on the ground, like I bloom out of a flower,"

"Same," Lotus and Cherry agreed, in unison.

"Then that's the plan," I said. "Go back to your cabins,"

Our trip to Earth didn't take long. All we did was sleep, wake up, eat, train, play, eat, train, practice, talk, eat, avatar updater, and finally, sleep. We arrived in rise of dawn.

We snuck into the woods, preparing our surprise. Exanimalis looked at our ex-camp.

"Wow. This place changed a lot," Exanimalis said.

"How surprising," I replied, sarcasm dripping from my voice. "It's been over 1,000 years since the last time we've been here."

Exanimalis shot an annoyed glare at me. "I'm not stupid."

"Gee, I never knew."

"Girls, you're both pretty." Captrix reprimanded. "Now quit fighting."

We glared at her smirking face.

"Shut up," Exanimalis teasingly snapped.

"Wait," I said, remembering something. I took the cloaks and masks out of the backpack Chaos told me to bring. "Chaos told all Alpha leaders to give them the masks and cloaks,"

"Oh yeah," Nocturna snapping her fingers, and then bringing out her army's black with constellations backpack.

"I forgot about that," Calidia exclaimed as she brought out her backpack. We passed out our cloaks, light blue with constellations for Chaos, black and blue mix for Nyx, swirled dark shades of red for Ananke, and pure darkness for Erebus. "So where should we start?"

"Scatter into partners, use your powers at their weakest point," I commanded, my cloak making me use my Alpha voice. "Captrix, you're with me."

"Course, _Alpha _Salvatore," Captrix slithered, licking her lips slowly. My eyes trailed down, except, a certain blonde haired former son of Hermes had to interrupt.

"No funny business," Proditor hissed teasingly. "We have rules, no PDA in public; we don't need to watch you two have your hands all over each other."

"You're very funny, you know?" Captrix stated sarcastically before grabbing his arm and flipping him to floor, making him lie on his back with her straddling him. I have to say, seeing my wife on top of Proditor is as much as a turn on as it is jealousy.

"Respect your Alphas, _Delta_," She hissed, getting off of him. He pouted and blurred back up.

"You should keep a leash on your wife, Salvatore," He snapped mockingly. I just rolled my eyes, baring my sharpened teeth at him.

Once you are in the Chaos army, you get fangs. I use them to mark my wife as mine…or in another case, rip enemies to pieces.

"Your one to talk," I snapped back mockingly.

"Would you like to repeat that?" Maledixit snarled warningly.

"No, ma'am," I said, smiling.

"Thought so,"

"Then you must be physic,"

"Probably am,"

"Prove it,"

"You want salty French fries from McDonalds with a cobalt blue Pepsi right now," She answered.

"Lucky guess," I shrugged. I put out my arm to Captrix, smirking deviously as she looped her arm with mine.

"We shall…" I said, putting the hood of my cloak on. "GO!"

And then we disappeared.

We met up at the entrance of camp at 4:00, preparing our positions.

"Gaea and Kronos are coming," Luke said in a trance. "Seven o'clock, be prepared, children, I will be there in a few days."

"Chaos," Captrix mouthed to me, shocked at the battle at seven.

"Star Soldiers, Nocturnal Knights, Shadow Warriors, and Fate Guardians, the camp is in danger, be prepared," Father said gravely. "Make sure you know what the prophecies mean, all of you."

"I have to go," Father told us. "Nyx, Erebus, Ananke, and I wish you all luck, good bye, my children."

"Well, that is…a short amount of time to prepare," Captrix said, breaking the awful silence. Murmurs of agreement passed around, letting us scatter into our positions. I watched as Captrix turned into her coal black griffin.

She put on a smirk and watched me impatiently.

_Well? Are you gonna transform? _ She asked me through the mind link. I rolled my eyes at her, making her hit me with her giant wing. Literally, she was the size of Blackjack.

He decided to stay in Tenebria, our home.

I transformed into my jet black griffin, which was about 5 feet bigger than Captrix's.

_Happy now? _I asked. She nodded, and we soared through the night. We flew to a tree branch, mischievous sparkling in her eyes.

She turned back into a human, wagging a finger towards her. I turned back, speeding over to her before she grabbed me by the neck and slammed her lips to mine.

I slowly backed her up against a tree, grabbing her thighs with my hands in the process. I slightly threw her up into the air; letting one arm hold her up and the other slide under her slightly see through black shirt.

_Ahem_, Caelum cleared his throat from above. _We're here to help, not sex against a tree_.

_Don't you have other things to do? _I asked, rolling my eyes. _Like thinking of ways to protect Magnificus from all the flirty boys here without electrifying the whole continent._

_I have never seen the day Salvatore will make a good point_, Scintille commented, flying here in her midnight black, flaming hellfire phoenix.

_Very funny, _I commented sarcastically.

_You think once this is over we can finally start a family? _Magnificus asked, turning from a black thunderbird and back to human.

She leaned against Jason's thunderbird, petting his head with her thin hands. He transformed back, leaned against a tree, then grabbed Magnificus' waist and leaned her against him.

_Dunno, it'll be hard, _Sanitas stated. _I think before you left, you've been spending too much time with Lady Hera, Mag_.

We liked Aphrodite, Hera, Demeter, Ares, Hephaestus, Hades, Apollo, Artemis, Hestia, and Hermes, just not the rest of the Olympian council.

Aphrodite, because with her it would be easier to find true love and natural beauty. Hera, for our families to stay together, always and forever. Demeter, for our grains and vegetables. Ares, for our fighting skills. Hephaestus, for our weapons and tools. Hades, for our loved ones to go to a nice afterlife. Apollo for our sun's warmth and light, and our healing. Artemis for our moon and hunting skills. Hestia for our hearth. And finally, Hermes, for our trickery against our components.

They're the only ones we show respect to.

_Change back, _Proditor ordered. _It's almost sunrise. _We turned back into our animals, before we leaped off the edge, and flapped our wings. Lotus, Cherry, and Aurora already was on the ground, behind bushes of the juicy strawberries.

It was 6 by the time we were fully prepared. Mastering our powers, mastering transformations, thank Chaos for divine forms.

We took an extra hour to eat. I, of course ate French fries and cobalt blue Pepsi. Just like Maledixit had predicted.

"It's time," Proditor said gravely as we saw an army ahead. We transformed into our animals, as Cherry, Lotus, and Aurora hid themselves in the strawberry bushes.

"We're under attack!" A camper shouted, alerting the other campers. They rushed out and got out of the boundary line. Luke flapped his wing, asking me if we should help. I lifted my wing for no.

_When they're at the weakest point_, I explained as they shot me curious looks.

(I imagine the scene's song Supermassive Black Hole by 2CELLOS and Naya Rivera)

It took two minutes for them to go weak. We rushed down, flying gracefully around them. I swooped under a giant's legs.

I made a noise, signaling Cherry, Lotus, and Aurora to bloom. They did, and inside the flowers, they walked out in full battle armor under their thick cloaks.

"Your commands, Alpha?" They asked excitedly as their eyes went dark with bloodlust.

_Kill them…all of them,_ I ordered. They nodded, smirking as they got out their weapons.

I looked around for Captrix, smirking as I found her fighting twenty or more empousai. She swung her sword, the Chaos Steel double-bladed with Night Titanium, dipped in Inferno Destiny, and mixed with Tungsten Darkness, crashing though each of the empousai as the campers stared in awe.

I joined her in the fight as three familiar faces appeared next to her.

"You shall die, daughter of Chaos," Euryale hissed, showing her claws.

"Too bad, you idiots are gonna be stopped," I growled, baring my fangs. I slashed their bodies with the tip of my sword. I plunged the edge of the new and improved Riptide, now called, Daemon, Latin for Demon.

"Son of Chaos," Stheno hissed angrily as her sister burst into dust.

"Velocia!" I yelled, ordering her to come here. "Crystalli Ignis, now!"

"'Course, Alpha," She smirked. Her hands flew up, letting the fire and ice shoot out of her palms. Medusa turned into ice, as Stheno burst into flames. Hellfire started around her, gaining me the power to carve a Chaos symbol, arrows coming out from a circle.

"_ΑπότηδύναμητουΧάους, αυτάτατέραταπρέπειναπέσει, νατουςφέρειπίσωστοκενό, καιεξορίσειόλους," (From the power of Chaos, these monsters must fall, put them back to the void, and banish them all). _I cursed them, smiling as they screamed, disappearing into darkness and leaving the symbol of Chaos found in a puff of black smoke. 

Everywhere around me, monsters fell, leaving the same mark of Chaos as the disappeared. Others retreated back to Mother Earth and Father Time.

"Well, that was boring," Captrix commented, putting a hand on her waist. I rolled my eyes at her, silently agreeing.

"It was an amazing disappointment that these poor _demigods_ don't have any skills but staring and standing," Scintille agreed, sheathing her sword before resting her gloved hand on the hilt.

"Quiet," I ordered, turning my head to the campers. "We are, the League of Assassins."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Evil Slut Decides to Attack

Salvatore's POV

On today's episode of "Why Campers are Stupider than the King of Gods Himself", Samuel decided to challenge us for a battle after Lunch.

I woke up; tired inside the Chaos Cabin I rose up from the ground. Captrix's body perfectly against mine, her head lying on my chest, soft breathing blew against me. I played with her soft brown hair, twirling strands with my fingers.

"Captrix," I whispered, attempting to wake her up. "Wakey, wakey, my little bucket of sunshine,"

"Little bucket of sunshine?" She asked, moaning as she moved closer. Her eyes fluttered open, giving me a view of her wide, doe-like coal black eyes under those thick black and blue eyelashes. She pecked my lips before flashing to the bathroom to get ready.

"Little bucket up sunshine?" Scintille asked as she walked in, amusingly.

"Yes cousin, little bucket of sunshine," I confirmed, rolling my eyes. "I didn't know you were deaf."

"Funny," She snapped back, rolling her eyes. Red lights blared from the room, confirming a trespasser that got through the electric force field. The Epsilons, Ignis and Dux's voices came through the speakers.

"Intruder alert, intruder alert, son of Poseidon is in the territory!" Ignis alerted. The doorbell rang, making Proditor go and get it.

"Salvatore, it's for you!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. I threw on my cloak, putting the hood on. I blurred downstairs, relieved to see Proditor with his cloak on too.

"How may I help you, Captain Dumbass?" I asked, smirking.

"We haven't formally met," He smirked, putting his hand out for me to shake. I looked at it disgusted and rolled my eyes.

"We haven't, Samuel Jones, son of Poseidon?" I questioned, furrowing my eyebrows mockingly.

"So you've heard of me," He smiled. "I guess my name and job is just that famous around your place, huh?"

"Yep," Captrix answered for me. "Samuel Jones, Keeper of Idiocy and Lies, Son of the Poser Sea God, Savior of Egos, I could go on forever!"

"Hmm, you know, under that cloak of yours, you might just be the hottest girl alive," He flirted. "You shouldn't be with a wimp like him."

"You mean you?" She asked, making my lips curl up to a smirk as Samuel growled in frustration at his rejection.

"We'll see whose better at the match today, after lunch, I, Samuel Jones, challenge you, to a duel with you army," He challenged, making my smirk even bigger. "We'll discuss the rewards later."

"I accept your pathetic challenge, now why don't you go back to your cabin with that disgusting whore of a girlfriend next to you?" I asked, looking straight at the invisible blonde. Captrix took her cap off, letting us see her face. "Now, Annabeth Chase, daughter of the Stupidest Goddess Alive, Athena, why don't you run off?"

"Don't call my mother stupid, you jerk!" She protested, making me look at her dumbfounded.

"I thought you were smart enough to make a smartass remark and a better insult, but I guess I was wrong," Scintille snapped back, walking in. "I mean, you are _the _Annabeth Slut Chase, right?"

"I am not a slut," She snapped, glaring at the hooded figure.

"Are you saying you didn't cheat on Perseus Jackson?" Captrix asked, baring her fangs.

"I-I,"

"I thought so," Captrix hissed. "Now both of you; beat it!"

"You can't tell us what to d-," Samuel started, getting cut off by Scintille who threw them out of the force field. Literally, she used her telekinesis skills to throw them out fifty feet away from the cabin. I smiled proudly, smirking.

"Proditor, get Dux and Ignis to announce its breakfast time," I demanded, walking out the door.

"Wait, wait, wait," said Captrix, making me freeze and turn around mid-step.

"Yes?" I asked as she walked to me, slipping her small hand into mine. I kissed the back of it while we walked to the Mess Hall. Everyone silenced, except Samuel and his followers of course. I walked to an empty space in the middle of the Dining Pavilion and waited for Exanimalis to show up. He got here in about 10 seconds and walked to us. He held out his hand and a table made from the same ingredients as our swords. Our thrones appeared in the right spots, letting us sit down comfortably. Velocia started a flame to warm our powers, letting them get better and creating a force field around our table, with a sound proof barrier.

"Shall we?" I asked Captrix, merging our thrones together.

"We shall,"

"Gross, seriously, Salvatore, Captrix, ugh," Scintille commented, disgusted. "Not at the table, no, King Arthur and Queen Genevieve did not do this."

"You're comparing us to the legendary King and Queen of Canterlot?" I questioned, my tone dripping with disbelief.

"And you call me the deaf one?" She snickered, sitting next to Exanimalis. "Yes, Salvatore, I compared you to them, and it's Camelot."

"What am I going to do with you?" I asked, tsking at her.

"Hopefully drop a bee's nest on her head?" Nocturna suggested, smiling.

The whole table laughed, remembering that day.

**_Flashback~_**

**_2795_**

**_Captrix's head lied on my chest, purring as we stared up to the stars._**

**_"Salvatore?" She asked, her eyes trailing to mine. _**

**_"Yes, my love?" I replied, closing my eyes as she touched my chest gently._**

**_"Do you hear something?" She purred. I shook my head, and kissed her forehead…Except she moved her head so my lips would meet hers._**

**_My ears perked up mid kiss as I heard buzzing…then a familiar scream. We ran to where Nocturna's tent was, only to find her outside…with a bee nest covering her head. Her screams rippled through the cold night, as Exanimalis, Scintille, Proditor, Maledixit, Caelum, and Magnificus came out. _**

**_I busted out laughing, clutching my stomach painfully._**

**_"What did you do?" Caelum chuckled. _**

**_"Nothing, I swear!" Nocturna yelled. "Just get this ducking thing off me!"_**

**_"Ducking?" I gasped, clutching my stomach more tightly than before. _**

**_"Salvatore!" She screamed, muttering a few 'colorful' words._**

**_"Fine," I panted, getting up from the floor. I walked to her. "Stop struggling!"_**

**_"Fine," She snapped. "Just get this off!"_**

**_I sighed, pulling the nest 'gently' off of her head, before collapsing in another fit of laughter. Herfacewasblottedwithstings, andwasred._**

**_"με τη δύναμη του Απόλλωνα, που η παραγγελία σας να με θεραπεύσει!" (By the power of Apollo, I order you to heal me!) She muttered. Her blotted red face cleared up into her pale complexion. Her hair straightened itself back to her natural straight blonde hair._**

**_That night, is the night that I started calling her Queen Bee._**

**_~Flashback stops~_**

I told the whole armies of Tenebria. Home…I miss it. The dark planet, the Chaos planet, outside your dimension of course.

I missed the waterfall by the Star Soldier castle. We swam in it every night, to calm our powers and tempers.

I missed the Pegacorns that roamed around the castle's yard and how Blackjack would always flirt with the females.

I missed the mermaids that swam in the waterfall. Especially Melodia and her sisters, Syrinis, Carmen, Calissa, and Aquellia.

I miss the animals. Lions, cheetahs, tigers, sea lions, dolphins, sharks, jellyfish, and all.

I miss seeing the starry nights that gave a full view of the constellations and the bright days when the sun is shining and the waterfall pool warm yet cold.

"Blue pancakes with blueberry syrup, blueberry muffins, and blue chocolate milk," I whispered, making my food instantly appear. I cut my pancakes into triangles and poured the syrup over them. I shoved one into my mouth, looking at Captrix who was staring at me amused. I felt a drip of syrup escape my mouth, gaining Captrix access to kiss it off.

"Not at the table!" Scintille groaned.

"I officially lost my appetite," Midvicus moaned, pushing his waffles away.

"Get a room!" Sanitas snapped.

"Please, not at the damn table!" Ridere hissed.

"Please no," Sacrificium groaned disgustedly.

"How cute, like tots adorbes!" Speculatore squealed.

"Not helping, Speculatore," Ferrarius growled, gently putting his hand over her mouth.

"That's yucky!" Darcy commented, covering her eyes. I smiled and seated her on my lap, kissing her forehead.

"What do you want for breakfast, sweetheart?" I asked, smiling. She moved around in her cloak before pointing at my blueberry muffin. I reached over and grabbed it, gently putting it into her soft and fragile hands.

"Hey, baby doll, did you have a good dream?" Maledixit asked, her lips curling up into a knowing smile under her hood.

"Yes, Auntie Mallie," Darcy replied, smiling as she showed her two missing front teeth.

"Darce," Speculatore said. "I'm taking you out shopping; tan dresses were so last century."

"You bought me this dress, Auntie," Darcy said, confused. "Yesterday…"

"So?" Speculatore asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yesterday…" The seven year old repeated. "Fine, whatever,"

"Good," Speculatore nodded once, then went back to eating her scrambled eggs carefully.

They finished quickly, grabbing Captrix and my hands, dragging us along with them.

The four of us teleported to the Mall of Tenebria, our favorite mall in the whole dimension. No really, both genders love it here. The Fountain of Youth, the Pool of Wishes, the shops, et cetera.

Too bad, they dragged us to Seaphora, a shop for girls. Where mermaids made the clothes. Sparkly, shiny, and adorable, whoopee! If I was seen here alone and in the human world, I would've been accused gay. Here, people know I'm coming because of the girls.

"What about this one?"

"How about this one?"

"Do you like this?"

"Go try it on!"

Those questions were squealed from the girls the whole time. I'm pretty sure my eardrums were to burst if they won't stop screaming.

"What about…this?" Speculatore asked, showing a golden dress with a golden bow around it, it was about knee length, to Darcy. She gasped and took it from her Aunt's hands, rushing to the dressing room. She walked out, adorable as always.

"Look, I'm a princess!" She squealed, looking at me.

"You already are my princess, darling," I murmured, looking up from my phone.

"Thank you," She giggled, kissing my cheek before skipping over to her mother and aunt once again.

We finally decided to check out. We walked to the mermaid cashier, who had a room full of water, which she was in, and she had a waterproof headphone on so she can speak.

"Prince Salvatore, Princess Captrix, Duchess Speculatore, Lady Darcy, what can I do for you?" She asked, brightening up.

"Buying this, Splendora," Captrix chuckled, raising a finger that was hooked to the dress.

"It's on the house," Splendora winked, smiling. "Lady Darcy, do you like your dress?"

"I absolutely love it!" She squealed. "Tell Madame I said thank you."

"Will do, honey," Splendora said kindly.

Madame Mirabella Calyx designed most of the clothes. She was immortal, and probably in her mid-twenties but is 2,000 years old.

I actually made her immortal. After she saved Captrix and me from a dangerous man-eating mermaid, she's been working in the MerCastle we made for her.

We walked out of the shop, watching as Darcy grinned up at her favorite superstar.

Shellsea Marilia stood there with a golden tail, and a silver tiara.

"Hi, Darce," She greeted, hugging her biggest fan. "I was hoping you would come by."

"Really?" Darcy squeaked, smiling up at the blonde haired merfairy.

"Of course," Shellsea nodded. "But I think my cousin wants to go."

"Meh," I mumbled, nodding my head as a hey.

"Still as boring as always I see," She commented as I glared up at her.

"Still as bitchy as always I see," I snapped back, smug at her face.

"If you weren't my cousin, I would've stabbed you by now," She growled bitterly.

"And I would've kicked your ass by now," I hissed, sticking my tongue out at her. I turned back to the trio, who was chatting…, about me.

"Can we leave?" I asked, groaning. "I have a duel with a certain idiotic son of Poseidon."

"Who?"

"Bastard named Samuel Jones," I snarled his name venomously.

"You mean the immortal camper of lies and betrayal?" She asked. "Yeah, I know that sick jackass, tried to kiss me when I was visiting you but found out you were gone."

"Yeah," I nodded understanding. "Hate him, so damn much!"

"Mhm," She hummed. "You better get going."

"Yeah,"

We walked out, but not before Shellsea screamed my name.

"Salvatore!" She called. "Kick his cocky, arrogant ass for me, cousin!"

"Will do, mate!" I yelled, waving a two finger salute. We silently teleported back to Earth, and got there only to find the campers already waiting for us at the arena.

"Let's do this!" Bastard shouted. He ripped his sword from the ground. I reached for Daemon and pulled him out, and walked to him after Captrix gave me a good luck kiss. Not like I needed it, Captrix knew that, she just wanted it to look cliché.

"If I win," He started. "You tell us your identity, if you win-,"

"If I win, you get rid of your enormously large ego," I finished, smirking as he scoffed.

"I don't have an ego," He protested.

"Right, right, and I'm not the heir to Chaos' throne," I muttered sarcastically. "Someone get the infirmary ready!"

That seemed to get him pissed. He swung the sword at me, but I sidestepped. He tried to slash my chest but I ducked, grabbing the tip of his sword's blade and took the sword from him. I put his sword behind his neck and mine at level with his neck.

"Shouldn't have tried to hurt me," I snarled. "Fish Brain,"

I started to walk away, but he grabbed my hood, slipping it off. I cursed as I forgot to put on the mask.

The crowd gasped as the cloak slipped to the floor, letting silence slip…pure and utter silence.

"Percy?" Annabeth sobbed, breaking the silence. Captrix ran over, grabbing my arm. She gently caressed my cheek, rubbing her thumb over my cheekbones.

"Let's go," She whispered. We heard a familiar scream of pain, only to meet the dying form of Darcy.

"Daddy!" She howled, tears escaping her eyes. "Make it stop, mommy!"

We ran over, kneeling beside her.

"Velocia, Nocturna!" We yelled, getting our best healers. The flashed over, staring at the almost lifeless body of my daughter.

"Daddy," She whimpered. "I feel dead, am I dead?"

"No, sweetheart, you're not dead," I whispered. "Velocia,"

"On it, Alpha," She said, starting the chants. "Έχουμε καλέσει τη δύναμη των θεών, να παραγγείλουμε Ερμή και του Απόλλωνα για να θεραπεύσει αυτό το παιδί!" (We summon the power of the gods; we order Hermes and Apollo to heal this child!)

Darcy's eyes fluttered closed, and a golden light flashed where her body lay. She opened her eyes, full goddess form.

"Father, Mother," She bowed to us. Her dark brown hair lengthened to her thighs, her eyes were more like doe, lips redder than a cherry, and she looked like her normal immortal self…A normal 16 year old.

"Father? Mother?" Annabeth asked shocked. "Someone tell me what the Hades is going on."

"You just tried to kill my daughter," I growled at my ex-girlfriend. "My actual biological daughter!"

"Daughter?" Poseidon asked, behind me.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Unwanted Comments

Salvatore's POV

"Daughter?" Poseidon asked, scoffing. I turned around to face him. "I would've thought you were better than getting a young lady pregnant."

"Yes, but unlike you, I don't betray my family," I snapped back. "Armies, we're going home!"

Cheers erupted from my armies.

"You can't do that!" Zeus thundered. No pun intended.

"Oh, really?" I asked. "Didn't Lord Chaos tell you to not provoke us?"

"Yes…" Zeus nodded.

**_~Flashback~_**

**_Lord Chaos raised his hand, muttering incantations. _**

**_A swirling black vertex appeared as I groaned._**

**_"So I don't have any other choice than to help them, huh?" I asked, gritting my teeth._**

**_"My son, you have the others, why so bitter?" He teased, rolling his eyes._**

**_"You know  
why I'm bitter," I growled lowly. He glared right back, causing me to stop as we stepped through the portal with Captrix's hand intertwining our fingers._**

**_She looked into my eyes passionately, calming down. We were in the great Olympus, right in the middle of the throne room._**

**_"Who the Hades are you people?!" Annabeth shouted, probably bursting my eardrums._**

**_"Down, daughter of Athena!" I commanded, growling. She stubbornly disagreed, but my Alpha voice made her obey. "Stupid daughters, think they're so intelligent."_**

**_"Don't offend my children!" Athena snapped, getting up from her seat._**

**_"Chip off the old block, aren't they, Father?" I asked, looking at Chaos. "Like father, like daughter, Athena and Zeus are both dramatic, and _****stupider than a rock."**

**"****_I can agree with this one, brother," Hades chuckled._**

**_"Thank you, Lord Hades," I smiled. Zeus looked outraged that I seemed to respect his brother more than him. So just for fun, I said the others. "Lady Aphrodite, as beautiful as always, Queen Hera, as powerful and gorgeous as the Aurora Borealis, Lady Demeter, as healthy as you can look, Lord Ares, still murderous and war-loving, I see, Lord Hephaestus, talented with fire, very nice, I know a fire user, Lord Apollo, lazy and music loving, prankster, we should share stories, you too, Lord Hermes, Lady Artemis, still as lovely as the full moon on a pure black night, and Lady Hestia, still kind?"_**

**_"As always," She smiled knowingly. She's the one who helped me escape to Chaos, after all. With the help of the ones that didn't betray us._**

**_"How dare you?" Thunder boomed and lightning flashed across the skies of Olympus. One guess, who did that._**

**_"What, Oh-So-Mighty-God-of-Theater?" I asked, rolling my eyes. He took out his master bolt attempting to strike me with it. Instead, I caught each strike, loving the power of lightning right now._**

**_"Respect your King, whoever you are!" He boomed. I sneered at him under my hood._**

**_"Zeus, silence!" Chaos yelled. Zeus stopped and glared at him._**

**_"And who do you think you are, ordering the King of Gods?" Zeus thundered. Again, no pun intended. _**

**_"Chaos, creator of all, Primordial Deity of the Void and Air, Father of Nyx, the night Primordial Erebus, Primordial of Darkness, Salvatore, God of Saviors, Loyalty, Betrayal, Control of Body, Manipulation of Mind, and Water, Scintille, Goddess of Lightning, Weather, and Friendship, Exanimalis, God of Breathlessness, Funerals, and Corpses, Maledixit, Goddess of Curses, Islands, Dreams, and Hopeless Love, Caelum, God of Air Manipulation, Electric Manipulation, and Energy Manipulation, Sacrificium, Goddess of Sacrifices, Protection, and Control, and finally, Velocia, goddess of Speed, Barriers or Force-fields, Venom, and Sexual Interactions, adding Pregnancies and Childcare."_**

**_"Wow," Annabeth breathed. "You have kids with a lot of people."_**

**_"Hmm, yes, but unlike your mother, Zeus, Poseidon, or any of these gods, I adopted Salvatore, Scintille, Exanimalis, Maledixit, Caelum, Sacrificium, and Velocia," Chaos replied smugly. "And none of you can ever do that."_**

**_"What are you even doing here, so called creator?" Samuel asked, mocking my father._**

**_"I suppose you should sit down, Lord of Stupidity and Idiocy," I mocked back, scoffing._**

**_"You can't tell m-," He started, before I controlled his body, forcing him up and putting his hands under his armpits. I wagged his arm up and down, making him look like a chicken. Aphrodite giggled, letting me actually make him squawk._**

**_"Cock-a-doodle-doo!" He yelped like a rooster. Captrix chuckled under her breath and gained control of him. She put him at a very uncomfortable ballerina mode, hands above head, toes pointed as he danced to nothing but air. _**

**_"Captrix, Salvatore," Chaos warned, having a tint of laughter in his eyes._**

**_"We heard you were getting attacks from my daughter and grand-son," Chaos announced, turning to the gods._**

**_"And?" Samuel urged on._**

**_"I was getting to that, son of the sea," Chaos barked. "We offer you our alliance, do you accept our help?"_**

**_"We do," Zeus agreed, nodding as Samuel's face almost turned as red as a tomato._**

**_"Good," Chaos smiled. "I have one condition; do not, I repeat; do not, provoke my armies, or they will return back to me and stay."_**

**_"Agreed," Zeus muttered._**

**_~Flashback over~_**

"Yet _he_ ripped off my cloak and _she _tried to kill my daughter!" I roared, completely losing myself. All I saw was red; everything…all I wanted to see was my hands covered with my half-brother and ex-girlfriend's blood.

"Salvatore, control, keep calm, Salvatore," Captrix purred, touching my arm. I calmed down 30%, but I wanted their heads lying on the floor. Darcy rushed over, putting a hand on my face.

"Daddy, calm down," Captrix gave her a proud smile. "Because I wanna kill her, tearing her limb. By. Limb!"

She pounced on her, making Speculatore go and stop her.

"Salvatore, calm down, breathe in, breathe out," Magnificus and Speculatore charm spoke. I gritted my teeth as my body followed her voice.

"Let's go," Captrix ordered. She turned into her griffin, smiling at me. I transformed into mine as well, and flew into the air.

We teleported out, leaving a smoke of dust with Chaos', Nyx's, Erebus', or Ananke's symbol.

And then…we were home.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Breakfast in Bed

Salvatore's POV

I lied awake in my silky, blood red satin covers, listening to Captrix's soft breathing as it got faster, almost like she was scared.

She screamed in agony as tears spilled from her eyes. I shook her lightly, but she wouldn't wake up. I sighed and got on top of her, straddling her. I grabbed her small wrist and attached them to either side of her head.

"Wake up," I whispered. "Wake up, Captrix,"

"Wake up," I growled lowly in her ear.

"Captrix, what happened?" I asked as she clawed at my back.

"Bad dream," She mumbled, crashing our lips back together. "What time is it?"

"Four o'clock," I muttered, looking into her eyes passionately. She moaned, struggling to get her wrists out of my firm grips.

"Hmm," She hummed, arching her back so we were chest to chest. She pressed her lips to mine, her smooth, long legs wrapping around my waist.

So, eight hours later, we were back in the same position. But someone, hint, hint, Scintille, screamed, rudely interrupting out moment. "Oh my Gods, m-my eyes!"

"What did I do to the Fates to make me see this?!"

"Exanimalis," I growled, turning my head around. "Scintille, may I ask what the _fuck _are you doing in _our _room?"

"Well we were trying to tell you lunch is ready, but found you already are starting to eat…her," Exanimalis smirked, high fiving Scintille.

"Leave," I ordered, glaring at the star-crossed duo. "Now…"

"Fine," Exanimalis replied, twisting the door knob. He walked through the door with Scintille.

"Don't be too loud!" She sang, slamming the door just in time as the bedside lamp flew directly at her.

"Bitch!" Captrix called after her, flashing up from the bed and throwing on her cloak before slamming the door open. I rolled my eyes, throwing on my cloak and joining her as she walked to the security room.

"Payback's a bitch, yet revenge is sweet," She murmured, rolling through the tapes. I walked behind her, placing my hands on her hips and closed the distance between us. "Got it!"

"Hmm?" I hummed questionably as she held up a tape.

"Scintille and Exanimalis' 'dinner' last night, duh," She hissed, rolling her eyes. "I plan on blackmailing her."

"Hmm," I kissed the corner of the mouth before heading out the door, "Goin' to the dining room!"

"I'll meet up later!" She called back as I shoved my hands into the cloak's pockets. I walked through the golden doors of the room, immediately going to the Alpha table.

"'Sup, guys," I greeted, hopping down on my throne. "Little warning, Scintille, Exanimalis; Captrix has your sex tape from last night, you forgot to block the security."

Caelum choked on his burger, his face turning red. "What?"

"Yep, her last words; "Scintille and Exanimalis' dinner last night, duh, I plan on blackmailing her," I replied, smirking as she strutted in, her head held high as a Queen slash Alpha Female slash Luna's.

"Hello," She greeted, gladly hopping down on my lap. "Scintille, Exanimalis."

"What are you gonna do with the tape, I didn't take you for a perv," Scintille teased, putting a French fry in her mouth.

"Oh, you know, showing the tape at the annual Halloween Ball," The former maiden challenged, shrugging and picking up a red velvet cupcake from Magnificus' plate.

"You wouldn't dare," Scintille growled, her hands clenching the solid Chaos Steel table.

"Oh, but I would," Captrix laughed darkly, a threatening smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Or maybe just show it to our next victim."

Scintille growled lowly, making me let out a chuckle. She turned her glare from Captrix to me, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood.

"What did I do to get this revenge?" Exanimalis screeched, looking pained.

I stared at him as if he's an idiot and explained, "Well we were trying to tell you lunch is ready, but found you already are starting to eat…her," I mimicked using his voice.

"I do not sound like that," He protested, glaring at me.

"Sure, you sound much, much, _much more _girly," Captrix put in, smiling angelically.

"Funny," He laughed sarcastically, putting on a bitter face.

Lunch went well, as Darcy went to sit with her friends at the fireplace. They played with hellfire, blue fire, regular fire, venom fire, Chaos fire, basically every kind of fire.

We fooled around a bit, pushing each other to the side, flicking, kicking, punching (Scintille), and bolt shooting (Caelum). I was calm throughout the day like I usually was…until Chaos made the 18 of us, adding Ultionem, Velocia, Nocturna, Adalinda, Pendragon, Futura, Oracula, Darcy, and Tiara, go to the Palace Throne Room.

"Chaos," I bowed, smiling as the others followed my lead.

"Stand," He ordered, smiling slightly. His face turned serious before putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Happy birthday, Salvatore," He wished, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I suppose today is the day I tell you the truth."

"Truth about what?" I asked, clenching my jaw.

"Truth about…your birth," He replied sadly. "I am your biological father."

"What?" Captrix cut in, confusion written all over her face. "But Pose-,"

"-I used my magic to think that he and your mother raised you, no, you're my biological son, the biological brother of Erebus, Nyx, Gaea, Tartarus, and Eros."

A/N:

I would like to thank:

** Zeus795**

** Blackcurse11**

** Shijuuro Seika**

** OceanBlueSeaEyes**

for all their encouragement

and, uh, this is strictly OOC, just to let u guys know, and thank u all who reviewed NICE and ENCOURAGING stuff and those who favorited/followed

and I'm working on the next chapter, but I don't like people just going UPDATE or something. Not very encouraging. And I have writers block and SCHOOL! So until June, I won't be able to update

Until next time,

Annabella Petrova/Annabelle Pierce/Annabelle Petrov/Annabelle Mikaelson


End file.
